Einmal Himmel und zurück
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein kleiner Ausflug...


**Einmal Himmel und zurück**

Unscheinbar lag der schlichte, weisse Briefumschlag im Posthaufen der Moris. Ran, die den Haufen kurz durchsah, fiel der Umschlag jedoch sofort auf, weil er an sie adressiert war. Sie bekam nicht oft Post, doch eigentlich hätte sie diesen Brief gar nicht bekommen sollen. Der Absender war Shinichi, das erkannte Ran an der Handschrift. Warum machte er sich die Mühe, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben, wenn er sie doch anrufen konnte? Was war bloss in ihn gefahren?

Kopfschüttelnd ging Ran die Treppe hoch und legte den Posthaufen auf Kogoros Pult, ehe sie mit ihrem Brief in ihr Zimmer verschwand. Sie war gespannt. Sie war gespannt darauf, was Shinichi ihr schreiben und nicht sagen konnte.

Ran erbleichte, als sie den kurzen Brief las und den beigelegten Gutschein begutachtete. Wie konnte Shinichi ihr das antun? Wie konnte er nur? Ran legte das Papier beiseite und legte sich ins Bett. Minutenlang starrte sie die Decke über sich an, immer noch konnte sie nicht glauben, was Shinichi ihr da ins Couvert gesteckt hatte.

Es war ein Gutschein für einen Tandem-Fallschirmsprung.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte doch nur Spass gemacht, als sie gesagt hatte, sie fände das cool. Sie hätte ja nicht ahnen können, dass Shinichi sie ernst nehmen würde! Jetzt hatte sie das Geschenk...

Ran seufzte und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht half es ihr, wenn sie eine Nacht darüber schlief...

"Shinichi! Du bist wahnsinnig!"

Kaum trat sie frühmorgens über die Schwelle seiner Villa, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen hatte nichts an ihrer Einstellung zu diesem Extremsport ändern können.

"Hallo Süsse!", begrüsste Shinichi sie und wollte sie küssen, doch sie blockte ab.

"Du bist wahnsinnig!", wiederholte sie. "Absolut wahnsinnig!"

"Warum denn?", fragte Shinichi nun und musterte seine Freundin. "Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

"Das fragst du noch?", schnaubte Ran und funkelte ihren Freund wütend an. "Wie konntest du das nur tun? Ich hab das doch nur als Scherz gemeint!"

Shinichi wusste nun, wovon Ran sprach.

"Das sah für mich aber anders aus", grinste er dann. "Und überhaupt: Es war nicht mal meine Idee, sondern die meiner Mutter. Du weisst doch, wie durchgeknallt sie manchmal sein kann."

Shinichis Ehrlichkeit machte Ran nachdenklich. Eigentlich hatte er Recht. Bei diesem Fernseh-Abend waren schliesslich auch seine Eltern dabei, und Yukiko hatte gehört, was sie gesagt hatte. Und da sie wusste, welche verrückten Ideen Shinichis Mutter manchmal hatte, konnte Shinichi eigentlich nur die Wahrheit sagen. Ran lief rot an.

"Ähm... Shinichi, ich... Es tut mir leid", stotterte Ran und lächelte ihn kurz zaghaft an. Shinichi lächelte zurück.

"Schon gut, Süsse. Bist du trotzdem dabei? Ich hab nämlich auch einen Gutschein gekriegt."

"Du auch?"

"Klar. Du kennst doch meine Mutter."

"Ja, das tu ich", murmelte Ran und musste kurz lachen. Shinichis Mutter, wie sie leibte und lebte. Ein total verrücktes Huhn. "Was sagt eigentlich dein Vater dazu?"

"Ach, der", winkte Shinichi ab und lachte ebenfalls. "Ich weiss gar nicht, ob er überhaupt mitbekommen hat, was hier eigentlich läuft. Ich denke aber, er hat keine Ahnung, da er mit den Gedanken sowieso die meiste Zeit bei seinem neuen Roman ist. Aber zurück zu dir, Ran", fügte Shinichi hinzu und musterte sie. "Bist du auch dabei?"

"Ich weiss nicht...", murmelte Ran und sah Shinichi zweifelnd an. "Ist das denn nicht gefährlich...?"

"Gleitschirmfliegen ist gefährlicher, glaub mir. Und wenn du die Leute dort fragst, werden sie dir dasselbe sagen."

"Du hast dich also schon etwas informiert, wie ich sehe."

"Detektiv", sagte Shinichi nur. "Und? Kommst du mit? Bitte, Ran. Komm mit. Das ist ein Erlebnis, das ich mit dir zusammen erleben möchte. Ausserdem würden die anderen in unserer Klasse gelb vor Neid werden, wenn sie das wüssten. Hast du deinen Vater schon gefragt?"

"Ja, hab ich", sagte Ran nur.

"Und?"

"Er meinte, dass ich mich ja doch nicht trauen würde zu springen, wenn ich erst mal im Flugzeug sitze und runterschaue."

"Das ist ja mal typisch Kogoro", grummelte Shinichi. "Dabei hat er keine Ahnung, dass seine Tochter mutiger ist als er. Gut, er hat Höhenangst, aber trotzdem..."

Ran sah Shinichi stumm an und dachte nach. Eigentlich stimmte es, was Shinichi gerade gesagt hatte. Und wenn sie die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, könnte sie es ihrem Vater beweisen. Beweisen? Und wie?

"Man kann übrigens eine Videobegleitung beantragen", bemerkte Shinichi, der ihre Gedanken zu erraten schien.

"Eine Videobegleitung?" Was war denn das?

"Das ist so: Wenn du aus dem Flieger springst, wirst du von einem weiteren Springer begleitet, der eine Kamera mit sich trägt. Er wird dann die Umgebung und natürlich dich während des Fluges filmen. Steht zumindest im Internet", fügte Shinichi hinzu. "Jedenfalls wäre das ein Beweis dafür, dass du wirklich gesprungen bist."

"Ok, ich mach es!"

"Was?"

Rans plötzlicher Sinneswandel erstaunte Shinichi. Er hätte noch mit etwas Widerstand gerechnet, aber bei weitem nicht, dass sie sich so schnell entschliessen würde. Für etwas, was nicht Jedermanns Sache war. Doch sein anfängliches Erstaunen wich schnell Freude - und vor allem Vorfreude auf Kogoros blödes Gesicht.

"Ich kann doch nicht ein Geschenk deiner Mutter abschlagen..."

Shinichi erwiderte nichts, sondern umarmte seine Freundin. Er freute sich schon total darauf! Trotzdem gab es noch etwas anderes, das sie noch machen mussten.

"Los! Wir müssen zur Schule!"

Zwei Wochen später, in den Sommerferien, war es soweit. Ran hatte die Tage bis dahin gar nicht gezählt, und nervös war sie erstaunlicherweise auch nicht. Sie verschwendete einfach keinen Gedanken daran. Kogoro hatte zwar versucht, ihr das noch auszureden mit der Begründung, dass das lebensmüde sei, doch Ran liess sich nicht beirren. Wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde sie das auch durchziehen. Das war schon immer ihre Devise. Diese Eigenschaft hatte sie von ihrer Mutter, das wussten alle, ganz besonders Kogoro.

Nun fuhren sie gerade auf den Parkplatz gleich bei dem kleinen Flugplatz, bei dem auch noch ein kleines Restaurant stand. Der Parkplatz war nur wenige Meter von der kleinen, momentan überschatteten Wiese entfernt, auf dem die Schirme nach einem Flug zusammengefaltet wurden.

Yukiko, die sie gefahren hatte, hatte natürlich selber eine Kamera mitgenommen. Wenn ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter in spe schon mal in die Luft gingen, durfte sie das doch nicht verpassen!

"Los ihr zwei!", rief Yukiko dem Pärchen zu, das die Umgebung betrachtete. "Wir müssen sagen, dass ihr da seid."

"Schon gut, nur nicht hetzen", grummelte Shinichi. Während der gesamten Fahrt hierher musste er sich ihre Bemerkungen anhören, von wegen, sie würde das Filmchen dann bei ihrer Hochzeit vorspielen. Ran war daraufhin knallrot angelaufen, während Shinichi wortlos aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Sie waren doch erst 16, wie konnte Yukiko da schon an Hochzeit denken?

"Kommt schon!"

Ran bugsierte Shinichi zur Anmeldung, wo sie ihren Gutschein vorzeigten. Kurz war sie nervös, doch als man ihnen sagte, es würde noch etwas dauern, bis auch die anderen Teilnehmer da waren, verflog die Nervosität wieder. Nun hiess es warten.

Keine halbe Stunde später waren alle Teilnehmer anwesend. Alle konnten zusehen, wie sich gerade eine Gruppe professioneller Fallschirmspringer auf den Weg machte.

Das kleine Sportflugzeug war schnell voll, und kaum fuhr es vor den erwartungsvollen Augen der Teilnehmer vorüber, erhob es sich schon in die Lüfte und zog eine Kurve auf ihrem Weg in 4000 Meter Höhe.

"Es wird nun circa 20 Minuten dauern, bis die Springer auf der Absprunghöhe sind, und während dieser Zeit werde ich Ihnen alles erklären. Fangen wir gleich mit der Ausrüstung an."

Die Instruktorin verlor keine Zeit und erklärte ihnen, dass sie, bevor sie selber ins Flugzeug einstiegen, einen Overall anziehen müssen. In der Absprunghöhe würde es nur etwa 0 Grad Celsius betragen, darum der Anzug. Weiterhin erklärte sie ihnen, welche Position sie während des freien Fluges einnahmen.

"Nun kommen wir zum Zweitwichtigsten", fuhr die Instruktorin fort. "Das Exit. Das ist jener Augenblick, in denen Sie aus dem Flugzeug springen. Der Tandemmaster, also derjenige, der mit Ihnen springt, wird Ihnen dann auch noch mal erklären, was Sie genau machen sollen. Aber keine Angst, denn beim Fallschirmspringen kann man eigentlich nichts falsch machen. Sie können es nur dem Tandemmaster schwerer machen, aber ich denke, das ist nicht in Ihrem Sinne. Also, zurück zum Exit. Sie werden dann, wie schon gesagt, an ihrem Begleiter hängen, und dann..."

Kurz musste Ran schlucken, als sie sich vorstellte, wie der Exit aussah. Sie, die ja dann vorne am Tandemmaster hing, wird also bereits an der Luft sein, während sich der Master noch halb im Flugzeug befand. Doch die Instruktorin sagte, das wäre nur ein Bruchteil von einer Sekunde so. Na, wenn sie das sagte!

"Beine zurück, Kopf zurück, dann ein kleiner Ruck - und Sie fliegen. Und hier wären wir schon beim nächsten Punkt: die Bewegungsfreiheit. Kurz bevor Sie springen, werden Sie aufgefordert, sich an Ihren Gurten festzuhalten. Und immer noch schön den Kopf zurück halten! Sobald der Tandemmaster sich stabilisiert hat, klopft er ihnen auf die Schultern, und dann können Sie die Arme frei bewegen. Dann können Sie auch mal nach unten schauen, oder den anderen zuwinken oder was auch immer. Der freie Fall dauert etwa 45 Sekunden, maximal 50 Sekunden, dann klopft Ihnen der Master erneut auf die Schultern, was für Sie heisst, sich wieder festzuhalten. Dies ist dann der Augenblick, in dem der Schirm geöffnet wird. Fragen hierzu?"

Als sich niemand meldete, fuhr die Instruktorin fort.

"Der Fallschirm-Flug wird grob gesagt etwa 10 Minuten dauern, und dann kommt das Wichtigste: Die Landung. Um es dem Tandemmaster so einfach wie möglich zu machen, ziehen Sie bitte die Beine hoch, und zwar so weit, wie Sie können. Versuchen Sie auf keinen Fall, bei der Landung zu laufen, wie Sie es vielleicht schon gesehen haben. Das könnte übel nach hinten losgehen, Verstauchungen oder sogar Brüche der Füsse könnten die Folge sein. Bitte nehmen Sie sich das zu Herzen."

Ein Nicken ging durch die Reihe.

"Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?"

"Welche Geschwindigkeiten werden wir während dem freien Fall erreichen?", fragte ein junger Mann um die 25 Jahre.

"Einzelne Springer erreichen eine Geschwindigkeit von 170 oder 180 Stundenkilometern, Tandemspringer jedoch fliegen mit bis zu 200 Stundenkilometern der Erde entgegen. Aber keine Sorge, Sie werden nicht geblitzt. Das garantiere ich Ihnen."

Ein Lachen erklang, die Stimmung war sehr locker. In diesem Moment erhielt die Instruktorin den Funkspruch, dass die Springer über dem Absprunggebiet waren.

"Warum sehen wir nichts?", fragte eine Frau, die gebannt in den Himmel geschaut, aber noch keinen der Springer erblickt hatte.

"Während des Falles kann man sie kaum sehen, erst, wenn der Schirm geöffnet wird", antwortete die Instruktorin.

"Da!", erklang es von Yukiko und zeigte zu einer Wolkengruppe. Gerade hatte sich ein knallroter Schirm geöffnet, den nun alle sehen konnten. Und schon wurden weitere Schirme sichtbar, einen weissen, einen gelben, einen rotweissen, einen grünen, und einen blauen...

"Cool!", kam es von Ran. Sie musste sich die Hand über die Augen legen, damit sie die Sonne nicht blendete, sie die Springer jedoch trotzdem sehen konnte. Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie einige der Springer Spiralen an den Himmel zauberten und dann mit flatternden Overalls und Schirmen gen Boden zusteuerten.

"Die sind ja schnell!", rief Yukiko und schaute hibbelig zu, wie einer nach dem anderen landete. Alle legten eine vorbildliche Landung hin, kein einziger flog der Länge nach hin. Ihr Ruf, Profis zu sein, bestätigte sich.

"Sobald die Springer ihre Schirme zusammengefaltet haben, geht's ans Eingemachte!", hörte Ran die Instruktorin rufen. Also würde sie gleich selber fliegen...

"Ich muss aufs Klo!", sagte Yukiko und steuerte schon darauf zu. Shinichi sah zu Ran.

"Du auch?"

"Ähm..." Ran überlegte kurz. "Ja!" Und schon war sie weg.

Shinichi richtete den Blick in die Ferne, wo sich langsam aber sicher Gewitterwolken bildeten. Er wusste, dass bei unsicherem Wetter niemand sprang, aber schlecht sah es nicht aus. Die Wolken waren noch in weiter Ferne, doch der Windsack zeigte unmissverständlich an, dass die Gewitterwolken in ihre Richtung zogen. Am Abend würde es wohl regnen...

"Da sind wir wieder!", kam es von den beiden Frauen und traten zu Shinichi. "Gott, bin ich aufgeregt!"

"Warum denn, Mutter?", fragte Shinichi und zwinkerte Ran zu. "Du fliegst schliesslich nicht."

"Aber trotzdem! Immerhin springen mein Sohn und meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter!"

Erneut wurde Ran knallrot, und Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Du weisst, wie ich darüber denke, Mutter", zischte er.

"Schon gut, Shinichi, schon gut. Tut mir leid." Yukiko sah tatsächlich so aus, als meinte sie ihre Worte ernst, aber Shinichi entging ihr gewisser Unterton nicht. Er hielt es jedoch besser, die Klappe zu halten.

"Sie haben Videobegleitung gefordert, nicht wahr?", fragte die Instruktorin, die soeben zu ihnen getreten war. Ran nickte. "In diesem Fall würde ich Sie und Ihren Freund gerne in die zweite Gruppe einteilen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

"Klar, kein Problem."

"Danke."

Nun konnten sie zuschauen, wie sich die erste Gruppe fertig machte. Ein paar Minuten später startete das Sportflugzeug die Motoren, die Gruppe kletterte hinein. Sie flogen genau die gleiche Strecke wie die Profispringer vorher, was hiess, dass es auch etwa 20 Minuten dauerte, bis sie bereit zum Absprung waren.

Während der ganzen Zeit redeten sie mit den anderen Teilnehmern aus der zweiten Gruppe und scherzten, was das Zeug hielt. Sogar "Gefahren", die unter Umständen eintreten konnten, nahmen sie auf die leichte Schulter. Besonders Shinichi zeigte keine Angst, was das Bevorstehende anging. Er wurde gefragt, was er sagen würde, falls sich der Schirm nicht öffnete.

"Ich würde sagen, dann hatte ich Pech. Aber niemand kann behaupten, ich hätte keinen riesigen Abgang hingelegt!", lachte er, und Ran lachte mit. Sie wusste, dass das nicht passieren konnte, also warum sollte sie sich nicht darüber amüsieren? Die Instruktorin hatte ihnen schliesslich gezeigt, dass am Fallschirm ein kleines Gerät angebracht war, das den Schirm automatisch öffnete, sollte der Tandemmaster aus welchen Gründen auch immer sein Bewusstsein verlieren.

Plötzlich erreichte ein Funkspruch den Boden. Die erste Gruppe Tandemspringer war demnach bereit zum Absprung. Die Augen von Yukiko, Ran und Shinichi richteten sich erneut nach oben und suchten den Himmel ab, in dem kurze Zeit später ein Schirm nach dem anderen sichtbar wurde.

"Was muss das für ein Gefühl sein...", murmelte Ran seufzend. "Ich glaube immer noch nicht ganz, dass ich auch gleich da oben sein werde."

Shinichi schwieg, doch er fühlte genau das Gleiche. Gespannt erwartete er ihren eigenen Start. Mehrere Minuten ohne seine Mutter, musste das schön werden... Shinichi seufzte.

Anschliessend ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Kaum waren die ersten Springer am Boden, wurden schon die Fallschirme für die zweite Gruppe gepackt. Ran, die sich vorsorglich ihr Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, und Shinichi zogen sich nun ihre ihnen zugeteilten blauen Overalls an, anschliessend stiegen sie in ihre Gurte. Ihre Tandemmaster überprüften, ob alles richtig sass, und gleichzeitig wurde Ran von einem jungen Mann gefilmt. Shinichi sagte nichts dazu, schliesslich hatte Ran ja Videobegleitung gewünscht.

"Jetzt geht's los!"

Der Weg zum Sportflugzeug war nur kurz, doch mit den Overalls und den zum Gehen äusserst unbequemen Gurten kam es Ran länger vor, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Kurze Zeit später startete der Flieger, und die beiden Teenager merkten sofort, als die Maschine vom Boden abhob. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich kurz in Ran aus, als sie aus dem Fenster sah und wusste, dass sie Minute für Minute an Höhe gewannen. Die Wolken zogen an ihnen vorbei, oder waren es eher sie, die an den Wolken vorbeiflogen? Es war jedenfalls ein komisches Gefühl zu sehen, dass sich ein paar Wolken unter ihnen befanden, anstatt über ihnen.

Bald schon konnte sie weite Teile ihrer Umgebung aus der Vogelperspektive betrachten. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Freund bestätigte ihr, dass auch Shinichi die Aussicht betrachtete - und sichtlich genoss. Ran wusste, dass Yukiko ihn die letzten paar Tage durchgehend "genervt" hatte, die jetzige Ruhe vor ihr musste herrlich für ihn sein.

Shinichi spürte, dass Ran ihn beobachtete, und er drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Ein nervöses Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Shinichi zwinkerte ihr zu, und Ran fröstelte kurz ungewollt. Sie merkte, dass es in luftiger Höhe einige Grad kälter war als auf der Erde unten...

"Noch vier Minuten bis zum Ausstieg!"

Nun wurde Ran nervös. In vier Minuten war es soweit. In vier Minuten würde sie den Boden unter den Füssen verlieren... Tief holte sie Luft. Ihr Tandemmaster, der hinter ihr sass, zog sie nun auf seinen Schoss, um sie an ihrem Fallschirm einzuklinken.

"Über den Wolken, muss die Freiheit wohl grenzenlos sein...", ertönte es plötzlich aus dem Cockpit. "Alle Ängste, alle Sorgen, sagt man, blieben darunter verborgen, und dann...", fuhr der Pilot fort, und sang dabei so schräg, dass alle lachen mussten. Nicht mal Shinichi hätte so schlecht singen können! Da war sich Ran sicher.

"Auf los geht's los!", jubelten nun die Springer, während einer von ihnen die Luke öffnete. Nachdem Ran ihren Helm und ihre Schutzbrille aufgesetzt hatte, suchte sie Shinichis Blick und fand ihn sehr schnell. Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu, denn aufgrund ihrer Sitzordnung war klar, dass sie vor ihm aus dem Flugzeug sprang.

'Viel Glück!', formte er mit den Lippen, und Ran verstand ihn. Zaghaft lächelte sie zurück.

Nach Rans Geschmack waren sie und ihr Tandemmaster zu schnell schon an der Luke, und sie wagte erst gar nicht, nach unten zu schauen. Unbewusst tat Ran nun genau das, was man von ihnen verlangte: Sie legte den Kopf nach hinten. Überdeutlich spürte sie den kalten Wind, der ihr nun um die Nase pfiff. Und dann, ein kleiner Ruck-

"Waaaahhh!"

Das war wortwörtlich ein Schritt ins Bodenlose. Sie flog!

Ran spürte, wie ihr Tandemmaster sie beide in der Luft stabilisierte, dann klopfte er ihr auf die Schultern, was hiess, dass sie nun endlich Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Ran schaute nach unten, wo die Gebäude so klein waren, dass sie sie kaum erkennen konnte, und die gesamte Umgebung sah aus wie ein Miniaturmodell. Ran staunte. Das Atmen jedoch fiel ihr schwer, immerhin rasten sie mit 200 Sachen dem Boden entgegen!

Nun wagte Ran, ihre Arme auszustrecken und genoss sofort das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit. So in etwa mussten sich die Vögel fühlen. Frei wie der Wind. Freiheit! War das schön...

Ran sah sich so gut sie konnte um, doch sie erblickte keinen der anderen Tandemspringer, geschweige denn die anderen Springer. Der einzige, der ständig um sie herum war, war ihr Kameramann, der mal über, mal unter ihr flog.

In diesem Moment klopfte der Tandemmaster ihr wieder auf die Schultern. Der freie Flug war schon fast wieder vorbei. Ran tat, was man ihr gesagt hatte, und ihr Begleiter zog die Leine. Ran spürte einen kurzen Ruck, als der Fallschirm sich öffnete, und konnte dann endlich wieder etwas sagen, da sie nun logischerweise sehr an Fluggeschwindigkeit eingebüsst hatten.

"Wow!"

"Ist ein cooles Gefühl, nicht wahr?", fragte ihr Begleiter und lachte kurz.

"Und wie! Aber wo sind denn die anderen?"

"Teils unter, teils noch über uns. Aber ich glaube, dein Freund ist da oben", sagte er und deutete in die Richtung, in der gerade ein grünweisser Schirm geöffnet worden war. Ran jedoch konnte nicht erkennen, ob er es wirklich war. Schade, wie sie fand.

"Willst du auch mal?"

Der Tandemmaster bot ihr die Leine des Schirms an, mit dem er bisher den Schirm gelenkt hatte.

"Gerne!"

Übermütig nahm Ran das Angebot an und probierte es aus. Nach zwei Schrauben jedoch hatte sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, und sie gab die Leine ihrem Begleiter zurück. Der Boden war schon sehr nahe, die Landung stand kurz bevor. Nur zwei Minuten später bat der Tandemmaster sie, die Beine hochzuziehen. Sanft landeten sie auf dem Gras. Die Erde hatte sie wieder.

"Cool!", jubelte Ran und stand auf, sobald ihr Begleiter sie von seinen Gurten befreit hatte. "Das war toll!"

Ran liess sich ins Gras fallen und streckte alle Viere von sich. Tief atmete sie durch, und konnte zusehen, wie Shinichi nur Sekunden später ein paar Meter neben ihr landete. Er war tatsächlich mit dem grünweissen Schirm unterwegs.

Auch er wurde abgeschnallt und kam anschliessend lachend auf sie zu.

"Was machst du denn auf dem Boden?", fragte er und grinste schelmisch.

"Ich lebe hier, Dumpfbacke!", gab Ran lachend zurück und grinste ihn an, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass Shinichis Overall teilweise feucht war.

"Wir flogen durch eine Wolke. Und es war saukalt", antwortete Shinichi auf Rans fragenden Blick hin.

"Durch eine Wolke? Wow! Aber weisst du was?"

Ran stand mit Schwung auf und ging nun in Richtung der Sitzplätze, wo sie auf ihren Start gewartet hatten.

"Was?"

"Am liebsten möchte ich nochmal hoch", antwortete Ran und hängte sich bei Shinichi ein.

"Dabei warst du es doch, die erst nicht wollte", gab Shinichi trocken zurück.

"Aber das war genial! Das Video, das auf DVD gebrannt wird, krieg ich übrigens innerhalb von 20 Minuten, hat man mir gesagt."

"Toll! Dann kannst du es endlich deinem Vater heimzahlen und beweisen, dass du mutiger bist als er!", grinste Shinichi. "Ich möchte zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen!"

"Ich glaube, das wirst du nicht, weil Paps dich nicht in die Wohnung reinlässt. Es sei denn, er mag dich seit Neuestem."

"Was aber so gut wie unmöglich ist", seufzte Shinichi.

"Kinder!"

Yukiko, die bei den Sitzplätzen auf sie gewartet hatte, kam nun raschen Schrittes auf sie zu. "Kinder!", wiederholte sie und umarmte gleich beide, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. Shinichi verdrehte die Augen.

"Und?", fragte sie aufgeregt und liess sie los. "Wie war es so ohne Netz und doppelten Boden?"

"Absolut cool!", schwärmte Ran.

"Schön", erklang es von Shinichi. Ran wusste, das er Yukikos Abwesenheit während des Fluges meinte, und nicht den Flug selber. Sie wusste aber auch, dass Shinichi einen Fallschirmsprung wahrscheinlich wiederholen würde, und die Tatsache, dass er dann Heiji mitschleifte, lag deutlich auf der Hand. Ran würde dann ebenfalls dabei sein, da war sie sich sicher. Und Kazuha natürlich auch!

"Gehen wir eins trinken?", fragte Yukiko und sah dann zu, wie Ran und ihr Sohn aus den Gurten und den Overalls stiegen.

"Wenn du zahlst!", lachte Shinichi frech und legte seinen Overall an die Sonne, damit er trocknen konnte.

"Ausnahmsweise, mein Lieber", gab Yukiko schnippisch zurück. "Immerhin war es ja meine Idee."

"Genau das war es!"

10 Minuten später sassen sie im Schatten bei einer eiskalten Cola, die sich Ran schmecken liess. Von ihrem Platz aus hatte sie gute Sicht auf die Springer, die einen Kurs im Fallschirmspringen absolvierten, und die gerade ins Flugzeug kletterten. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würden also wieder Schirme am Himmel zu sehen sein.

Während Shinichi und seine Mutter miteinander kabbelten, bekam Ran ihre DVD. Sie freute sich riesig darauf, den Film ihrem Vater zeigen zu können. Vielleicht hörte er dann endlich damit auf, sie wie ein Baby zu behandeln. Der Titel der DVD gefiel Ran sofort, denn es war genau das, was sie erlebt hatte:

_Einmal Himmel und zurück._

Ran wusste, dass sie dieses Erlebnis nie vergessen würde, so lange sie lebte. Und Shinichi auch nicht. Und sollten sie beide tatsächlich jemals heiraten und Yukiko das Filmchen vorspielen – was soll's? Es war schliesslich nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste!

Kurz noch schwelgte Ran in den Erinnerungen ihres Sprungs, dann kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und genoss ihre Cola. Sie wollte es zwar vor Shinichi nicht zugeben, aber auch sie war gespannt auf Kogoros Gesicht!

Owari


End file.
